1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cradled marine vessels in combination with boat trailers and more specifically to an improved means for launching and retrieving the cradled marine vessels.
2. Prior Art
My Launcher/Retriever Cradle for Trailered Boats, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,459, provided, for the first time ever, a method for completely separating a cradle from the bed of a trailer while always maintaining the cradle longitudinally aligned with the trailer bed. The cradle is launched from and retrieved upon the trailer by an elongate push/pull rod. The rod is pivotally attached to a forward end of the cradle. Launcher and retriever cables are attached to the rod and reverse wound on a reversible drum winch such that the cabling system will push the rod rearward upon the trailer and pull the rod forward upon the trailer. Although this type push/pull rod and cabling system provides a useful and effective method for launching and retrieving a trailered cradle, a disadvantage exists in that the rod has to be quite elongated to prevent submerging the trailer in water during launching. Two more disadvantages of my first push/pull rod are the rod coming into contact with the stabilizer platform member of the device and the launcher and retriever cable pulleys mounted on the forward end of the trailer.
My Trailered Boat Cradle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,260, filed Dec. 28, 1989, provided, for the first time, a telescoping push/pull rod member of a trailered boat cradle.
Although my telescoping push/pull rod provides a useful and valuable method for launching and retrieving a trailered cradle, a disadvantage exists in that the length of the telescoping push/pull rod is and has to be limited. Another disadvantage of my telescoping push/pull rod is that it also comes into contact with the stabilizer platform member of the device.
I wish to mention that my telescoping push/pull rod does provide a longitudinally compact device.
It is apparent that progress needs to be made concerning our management of trailered marine vessels. Commercial crabbers, oyster collectors, clam diggers, shrimpers, fishermen, boaters in general, to include yachtsmen, and persons responsible for emergency vessels experience some degree of difficulty at the boat landing.
Parisi's Extendable Trailer for Marine Vehicles, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,162, Whaley's Self-Leveling Boat Trailer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,185, Ernst and Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,206, and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,459 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,260 represent some of the on going efforts directed toward solving the numerous problems associated with trailered marine vessels.
A need obviously exists to bring about unprecedented improvements in the management of trailered marine vessels.
My hereinafter described break-back fold up/out cradle governor will provide an even more longitudinally compact trailer and boat cradle combination than is provided by my telescoping push/pull rod and will also provide an improved invention wherein a cradle is even further separated from a trailer.
There is no known break-back fold up/out cradle governor in combination with a launcher/retriever cradle for trailered boats or a trailered boat cradle.